Welcome To The World
by Metallicafangirl
Summary: Partial song-fic to Switchfoot's I Dare You To Move. About everyone's favourite nobody and the bookworm who stole our hearts.


*******'  
  
"Welcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existence  
  
Everyone's here  
  
Everybody's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now"  
  
- I Dare You To Move, Switchfoot.  
  
*******'  
  
The world was definitely spinning now. It had turned blue. It had turned blue, and the world was spinning faster by the second. She knew they should have been more careful, they shouldn't have rushed head-straight into it, but as a Gryffindor, that was what she was wont to do, or so he said so often. She'd have to tell him, and she had to tell him now. This couldn't wait any longer; it was classed as an emergency in her book, and probably in everybody else's book as well. She was pregnant. How could she have been so careless?  
  
Stumbling slightly, she headed for the door. It didn't matter that it was the middle of the day and everyone would be in the corridors, watching them, because he had to know. He just had to. And it wasn't exactly like she would be able to hide it from him for very long; she'd be throwing up before long, and her stomach would be swelling as well. How would he take it? How would her friends take it? Would they even want to speak to her again? Reality was getting too much by now.  
  
Pushing the door open, she came out in the crowded corridor, feeling nauseous. She could practically feel her face going green, as she saw everyone watching her. Not surprising really; she wasn't in her robes, only her uniform, and her tie was askew. She must look like an escapee from St Mungo's, with her slightly crazed look in her eyes, and a hopeless expression on her face.  
  
******'  
  
She found him near the Great Hall. He was standing there with his friends, the girls and boys wearing the green and silver. He hadn't noticed her yet, but she didn't stop walking. A few of her friends tried to get her attention, but she ignored them and kept walking. There was a lump forming in her throat, begging her to run to the nearest toilet and throw up, but she forced it down again and kept going. It was now or never; she wouldn't have the guts to tell him later. The whole corridor silenced as she drew closer, and he finally noticed her, turning his eyes to her, those eyes she had fallen in love with. Hopefully, that love would be enough to keep him from running away after hearing the news.  
  
He raised an eyebrow as she came to a nervous halt in front of him. They'd kept their relationship secret from everyone, in fear that their friends would react badly, nay horribly, and shut them out completely. Not to mention how everyone would react when they found out just how far the relationship had gone. When, not if, when.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked, voice breaking slightly, "In private?"  
  
Another raised eyebrow, and a few snickers from the others around them. He ignored them and watched her, seeing her nervous expression and nauseous look.  
  
"Sure." He said, waving a hand at his friends, "I'll see you later."  
  
They scuttled off, but waited at the end of the hall, spying on the two of them. He leaned against the wall, facing her, as she stood there, clenching and unclenching her hands nervously. His gaze softened a bit now that his friends weren't in the immediate are, and he gave her a lighting quick smile.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
She didn't answer immediately, and swallowed hard, eyes filling with tears. What if he didn't want her afterwards? What if he laughed at her, leaving her with the shame of an unwanted child?  
  
"Well?" He asked, somewhat impatiently.  
  
"I...I'm.." She stuttered.  
  
"You're what?" He sounded concerned now, which was definitely an improvement over indifference.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered, so low that only he could hear it.  
  
Now the world was spinning again. Tears were streaming down her face and whatever hope she ever held of staying calm about the whole thing vanished like ice-cream in the sun. She watched as his expression twisted from concern to shock, to amazement, to anger and finally settling on some strange blend of shock and concern. He reached out a hand and brushed away the tears, stepping closer.  
  
"Are you certain?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I took the test and it came out positive." She swallowed.  
  
She opened her mouth, about to say more, say that he didn't have to stay if he didn't want to, that she didn't want to pressure him into anything, when he suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She gave up all self-control and buried her face in his chest, crying. He ran his hands through her hair, whispering soft words in her ear, too soft to make out.  
  
"Shh, it's alright love, it's alright." He whispered.  
  
She clung to him desperately, not caring that the others were staring at them, slack-jawed, or that there'd be hell to pay afterwards. A few of them tried to approach, but he sent them scuttling off with a well-aimed glare. She didn't notice, but after a while she stopped sobbing and calmed down.  
  
"Come, we must talk to Dumbledore." He said, leaded her down the corridor.  
  
She followed him mutely, passing the now shocked faces of her friends and enemies. There was Harry and Ron, jaws somewhere around their feet, staring at her as if she was some freak of nature. Lavender and Parvati, looking like they didn't know whether to laugh, pass out or squeal. Neville, looking scared, Seamus and Dean, shocked but not angry. Ginny, shocked as well, but smiling slightly, and Luna Lovegood, smiling, not shocked in the least.  
  
There was Draco Malfoy, looking acutely revolted, Pansy Parkinson next to him, seemingly too shell-shocked to move, Crabbe and Goyle, apparently not noticing anything. Millicent Bulstrode was a surprise, though. She looked as if she knew all along, and even gave them a small smile, which was strange to see on her normally stony face. Maybe Blaise wasn't as good at hiding secrets as he thought he was.  
  
They kept walking in silence. They would find out the true story soon enough, and then silence would not be something they'd have a lot of. Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist and ignored Draco and Pansy's hostile looks, concentrating fully on the brown haired girl beside him. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife, and no one said anything, but soon enough they would. The world had stopped spinning, if only for a while.  
  
*******'  
  
"Welcome to the fallout  
  
Welcome to resistance  
  
The tension is here  
  
Between whom you are and who you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be"  
  
- Switchfoot, I Dare You To Move.  
  
*******'  
  
Ending Notes; just something that jumped into my head one faithful night at three o' clock in the morning, and refused to leave. I had the lyrics to the song saved on my computer for some odd reason and thought they'd fit the fic. It is definitely not the best I've ever written, in fact, it's kind of bad, but I can't find it in my heart to throw it away, and decided to put it up. I'm sure you can guess the pairing by now *grins*. It's all I write nowadays. 


End file.
